Un nuevo comienzo, junto a ti
by Ezumii
Summary: Es el comienzo de una vida nueva para Miku...nueva ciudad...nuevo colegio...nuevos amigos...porque no?...el comienzo de un dulce amor. MikuxKaito y mas parejitas jiji :3.
1. Enamorarse en un dia de lluvia

**Un nuevo comienzo, junto a ti.**

Hola!!! Aquí Ezumii con un fic que imagine mientras cenaba… owo…si, que raro..Pero, que importa!!!. xD ojala les guste!! Este primer capitulo es corto, porque, es el primer capitulo :3.

**Capitulo 1: Enamorarse en un día de lluvia**

Llueve…que lindo comienzo. La lluvia suavemente entonaba una melodía al chocar en la ventana de una amplia habitación repleta de peluches.

Debajo de esta ventana, una cama donde alguien duerme plácidamente, a un costado, un mueble pequeño, un mp3, un celular verde y un despertador.

Pi pi pi pi pi….sonó de repente.

Es hora de despertarse, una joven de largos cabellos celestes-verdosos abre sus ojos lentamente. Mira un rato el techo, aun cansada, con una mano apaga el causante de su despertar.

Medio dormida se sienta en su cama, bosteza dulcemente estirando un brazo y con el otro cubriendo su boca…

Las vacaciones de verano acabaron ya, es 21 de agosto. Pasaron ya 2 semanas desde que ella y su familia se mudaron a Tokio. Hoy empezaría una nueva vida como estudiante de segundo grado de escuela superior en el instituto Yamaha; Una reconocida y muy importante escuela del país.

La invadían los nervios.

La aceptaran? Lograra hacer amigos? Será muy difícil pasar los exámenes?

Pensando en todo esto ,se iba preparando. Se vistió con un uniforme escolar color negro con detalles en verde. En el hombro un escudo en dorado, el símbolo de su nuevo colegio.

Con la mirada triste, y con mucho miedo sobre que pasaría hoy, peinaba sus largos cabellos recogidos en dos coletas. Se acerco a la ventana y vio la lluvia caer…no hacia frio pero las tormentas no eran algo que en realidad mucho le gustara.

-… Daijobu…la lluvia en todo inicio, significa que es un buen augurio… -Dijo ella a si misma sonriendo finalmente- Tengo que esforzarme mucho.

Tomando su bolso, con las esperanzas y el ánimo en alto, baja de su habitación por las escaleras que dan al comedor de su hogar.

-Nee~ mamá estas despierta?...-Mira la mesa, hay una taza de te y al costado una pequeña bandeja con tostadas- Kyaaaaa~ mi desayuno -w- arigatou!!.

-Buenos días hija ^^-La saludo una bella mujer de cabello corto, pero del mismo color que la joven- Me adelante a ti para hacerte el desayuno, es tu primer día de colegio en esta nueva ciudad…esfuérzate mucho.

-Hai…arigatou!!!- le responde ella, mientras le daba un bocado a la primer tostada sonriendo infantilmente.

Terminado el desayuno, es hora de irse. La jovencita de coletas toma su bolso escolar y se acerca a la puerta.

Aun llueve…

Sin desanimarse toma un paraguas verde que había a un lado de la puerta. Iría de todos modos, no podría faltar el primer día de colegio…que pensarían sus profesores?

-Bien, ya me voy!!- Saludo con una sonrisa enorme, finalmente, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Por suerte, su nueva escuela quedaba cerca…era temprano. Porque no ir lento y apreciar un poco mas esa nueva ciudad suya?

-Que hermosa ciudad, incluso en esta niebla y con el cielo cubierto, me atrae muchísimo.- Pensaba ella mientras sujetaba con ambas manos su paraguas-

El tiempo empeora…

La lluvia ahora era más fuerte que antes, y la niebla era mayor aun…

Además, las luces que alumbraban se apagaron. Un corte de luz.

-Daijobu…daijobu Miku…todo esta bien…-se repetía a si misma sosteniendo con miedo su paraguas.-Ya casi llego…

De repente 2 luces la cegaron. Un auto se acerca a ella….

Ella parada en medio de la calle.

Niebla.

Un semáforo que no funciona.

El auto se acerca mas y mas…paralizada del miedo no puede hacer nada para moverse.

De repente el auto gira esquivándola, salvando su vida en el último instante. Sin poder creerlo, ella mirando perdidamente el lugar donde antes estaba el vehículo, cae al piso, soltando su paraguas.

-Oye, estas bien?? te has hecho algún daño??- Grito el chofer de aquel auto.- Oye!!.

Ella no respondía, su corazón latía muy fuerte…estaba aterrada, casi que no noto como la lluvia mojaba su uniforme nuevo..

-Estas bien?...-dijo preocupadamente una atractiva voz masculina, liberándola de su trance, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella, con un paraguas negro y ofreciéndole una mano - puedes levantarte?...

Y lo vio…un joven peliazul alto, atractivo, que se dirigía a ella con cara de preocupación, mirándola a los ojos…

Una mirada dulce pero penetrante que flecho su corazón…amor a primera vista.

El terror de hace un instante desapareció. Ella ahora, sonrojada, se encontraba paralizada, frente a aquel hombre misterioso.

-Yo…si…gracias- dijo ella nerviosamente bajando la mirada, al mismo tiempo que tomaba con vergüenza su mano y se levantaba del suelo.

-Es un alivio…esta niebla no dejo ver a mi chofer que estabas cruzando la calle..te pido mil disculpas…-Dijo el acercando su paraguas a ella, resguardándola de la lluvia que no cesaba. Mira su uniforme, y reconoce el escudo de su instituto-También eres del instituto Yamaha?.

-Ah?o.o…-dijo alzando la mirada- hai…voy para allá justamente…

-Entiendo…quieres que te llevemos? Yo también voy a ese colegio…como señal de disculpa me gustaría que aceptaras.

Ahora su príncipe azul le ofrecía cortésmente llevarla. Encima de apuesto era muy amable…¿podría ser mas perfecto?, con timidez, acepta la oferta del peliazul, y ambos se dirigen al vehículo.

-Dime, como te llamas? Soy Kaito Shion , voy a tercer grado de la escuela superior , es un gusto conocerte- Dijo el sonriéndole.

-Yo…soy Hatsune Miku…-Le contesto sonrojada, pero inundada de felicidad.

Al parecer, si fue un buen comienzo…

Sera el inicio de algo mas…?

Porque no?

Dicen que la lluvia es señal de un buen augurio…

Continuará…

Ojala les halla gustado n.n. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Matta ne~!


	2. Un comienzo no tan desastroso

**Un nuevo comienzo, junto a ti.**

**Capitulo 2: Un comienzo no tan desastroso…**

El viaje continuó en silencio. Kaito miraba sonriendo como la lluvia, de a poco, iba parando. Miku, llena de nervios, miraba sus zapatos negros, sin decir una palabra.

Su corazón latía muy aprisa…

Ella esperaba que fuera un día normal, un día tranquilo, quería que pasara rápidamente.

Pensando en como romper el silencio, o en como destruir este ambiente tenso y molesto, sintió que algo caía sobre su cabeza, una toalla azul.

-Estas empapada, podrías pescar un resfriado- le dijo su príncipe sonriendo amablemente.

-Hai… o///o arigatou…

No podía creerlo, el era realmente un príncipe!

Podría existir chico más perfecto?

Además sonreía...y para ella…

Se sentía muy tonta al solamente limitarse a agradecer…estaba muy avergonzada…no podía siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Despertándola de sus pensamientos, la voz del chofer del auto les indicó a los jóvenes que ya habían llegado al instituto.

Ya…tendrían que despedirse. En todo este lio, se había olvidado completamente que era su primer día en este colegio y que no conocía absolutamente nada.

Ya no llovía. Ambos bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron a la puerta del colegio.

Miku, quien seguía sin hablar, tenía su mirada llena de tristeza. Kaito, quien notó esto, apoyó una mano en el hombro de la peliverde.

-Tranquila, eres nueva no es cierto?

-…Hai....es la primera ves que vengo a este instituto…-Dijo ella entre sorprendida y sonrosada

-Si quieres, a la hora del recreo te puedo enseñar el colegio, que dices?- Agrego el , mirándola dulcemente a los ojos.

-Hai!!! Domo arigatou –Le respondió recuperando su sonrisa

-Bien así me gusta, te ves mas linda con una sonrisa ^_^.

Este ultimo comentario hizo que la pobre y tímida miku terminara de volverse roja como un tomate, para suerte de ella, alguien llega a salvarla de ese momento tan embarazoso.

-NEEEEEEEE!!! KAIIITOOOOOOOOOOO –Grito una alta y esbelta joven de cabellos marrón fuerte, con una mano al aire en señal de saludo, de uniforme escolar, al parecer del mismo grado de Kaito.

-Meiko, buenos días- Le respondió el saludo, con una sonrisa.

-Como que buenos días, no nos vemos hace tanto tiempo y solo eso me dices u.ú..-Agrego ella ahorcando al peliazul con un brazo- Eres realmente cruel!

-x_x Lo…lo...siento

-Esta bien solo porque soy buena te perdonare jiji n_n –Le respondió al mismo tiempo que lo dejaba libre. Mira a Miku, parada en frente de ambos, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando- o,o quien es esta chica Kaito?

-Es cierto, lo siento. Se llama Hatsune Miku, la conocí hoy. Lamentablemente por el clima , por poco ella es victima de un accidente del cual me veo involucrado, así que me ofrecí a traerla hasta el instituto.

-Sokka, ya entiendo, me llamo Meiko Sakine un gusto conocerte ^-^. Disculpa si este pervertido te hizo algo, pero en realidad es completamente inofensivo

-Meiko no soy un pervertido!! ¬¬ -Se defendió el

-etto … o_o …el gusto es mío Sakine-san…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa eres realmente adorable adorable adorable adorable!!! w- dijo ella abrazándola – No me digas así, dime Meiko :D.

-x.x gug…arigatou Meiko-san…pero tengo que irme…-dijo entre tímida, nerviosa y sin aire.

-Es cierto!!, déjame que te acompañe a tu salón ^_^ eres de segundo? No?, ven yo se donde quedan los salones.- Agrego efusivamente Meiko tomándola del brazo y literalmente arrastrándola a la fuerza.

-Ah…! espe..!! O_O –Dijo la peliverde, luego miro a su príncipe que la saludaba con una mano.

-Nos veremos en el recreo, Miku-chan ^^

-o//o ….Hai…. –Respondió por lo bajo, mientras se alejaba con Meiko, hacia el colegio.

Se había olvidado de devolverle su toalla…

Aunque pensándolo bien, conservarla no es algo que a ella le molestara en lo absoluto…

Finalmente parece, que no fue un comienzo tan malo. Sin darse cuenta, ya tenía dos amigos.

Miku se limito a sonreír y a dejarse llevar por Meiko quien la guiaba por escaleras y pasillos amplios y bien cuidados, todo era tan lujoso y ordenado que Miku no podía evitar observar sorprendida y boquiabierta, como ella de a poco iba a formar parte de este nuevo ambiente escolar.

-Nee~ Miku-chan, observa. –Dijo señalando una serie de salones- Esos son los salones de segundo. Pero para saber cual es el tuyo debemos prestar mucha atención en la ceremonia de inauguración de clases que será en unos minutos, entiendes? Ahí dirán los salones de cada curso, como eres nueva te sugiero que abras bien tus oídos jiji.

-Hai, arigatou Meiko-san n_n

-Bien vamos ahora al salón de actos- Dijo mirando su reloj-Ya casi esta por empezar.

Ambas se dirigen a dicho salón. Al llegar se encontraron con un amplio lugar, un centenar de alumnos que esperaban sentados frente a un escenario, había un bullicio de los jóvenes que charlaban con sus pares, otros que se saludaban, abrazos y risas entre encuentros de amigos, era un ambiente muy agradable, y Miku se tranquilizo al ver que todos parecían simpáticos.

Las chicas se despidieron y cada una se dirigió a sus respectivos asientos.

Cuando Miku se sentó, se sintió observada. Ella que era una chica muy bella rápidamente llamo la atención de las miradas masculinas. Esto incomodo bastante a Miku, que escuchaba por lo bajo, que hacían comentarios sobre ella.

-Nee~ hola, como te llamas?^^. –La saludo una chica de cabellos rosa , interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-ah? o.o Soy Hatsune miku…

-Hola!! Soy Kasane Teto parece que vamos al mismo grado, ojala nos toque en el mismo salón.- Le dijo ella sentándose a su lado- Eres nueva? Yo también lo soy, seamos amigas ^_^.

-Hai… ^^ -Se limito a decirle, sonriendo, y pensando que era una chica muy simpática

Al lado de Teto se sentó otra chica, de cabellos dorados, quien marcaba efusivamente el teclado de su móvil color amarillo.

-Mira mira ella es Akita Neru, somos amigas desde otro colegio. Neru~ ella es Miku, salúdala.

-Un gusto. –Dijo secamente sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de su celular.

-…igualmente n_nU…-dijo Miku riendo nerviosamente.

De repente todos los alumnos presentes hicieron silencio. El acto de inicio escolar dio inicio y los jóvenes miraron al frente, mientras la directora del establecimiento daba un discurso, saludando a los nuevos, agradeciendo la presencia de tantos a pesar de las condiciones climáticas, y deseándoles a todos un buen año escolar en esa prestigiosa escuela.

Alumnos de diferentes grados subieron al escenario a decir unas palabras. Lo que más llamó la atención de Miku, fue que el elegido de tercer año fue Kaito.

Dio un discurso perfecto, emotivo que lleno de orgullo a los directivos y derritió los corazones de las chicas presentes en la sala. Miku no pudo evitar pensar que el era realmente perfecto…esto la entristeció un poco, al ver cuantas chicas lindas lo admiraban, y lo lejos que esta de su alcance, un chico tan popular como el.

Porque de todos, tenia que enamorarse de uno de los chicos mas lindos del instituto?.

Antes de bajar del escenario, Kaito busco con la mirada a Miku.

En unos segundos, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, el le sonrió y ella le devolvió el saludo tímidamente.

Kyaaaaaaaaa~ el entre tantas miradas, la buscaba a ella? No debía ilusionarse pero pensar esto la llenaba de felicidad.

-jummm ¬w¬ neee~ Miku Miku te gusta Kaito no es cierto?- Interrumpió sus fantasías Teto

-QUEEE? O////O NOOOO!!!! QUE DICESS?? –Grito sin darse cuenta ella, levantándose de su asiento, haciendo que todos se volteen a verla.

Inmediatamente se sentó en su lugar, ya no roja, sino con su rostro teñido de todos los colores de la vergüenza, mientras Teto se reía por lo bajo cubriéndose la boca. Neru no dejo de tipear su móvil en ningún momento.

Mooooo~ eso fue muy vergonzoso!!!!.

_Continuara._

**Jiji bueno segundo capitulo! Comienza la vida escolar de Miku.**

**Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a AMBAR009 que dejo un review en el primer cap que me dejo *_*. Mil gracias!! Me alegra que además de que se que hay gente que se toma la molestia de leer mi historia, pueden darse un tiempito de darme consejos!!. Mil gracias de nuevo!!.**

**Bueno sin más! Hasta el capitulo 3!**

**Matta-ne (°v°)**


	3. Tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos

**Un nuevo comienzo, junto a ti.**

**Capitulo 3:Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…**

Acabada la ceremonia de inicio escolar, se les indico a cada curso sus salones. Miku quien gracias a Meiko ya conocía donde estaban, no le resultó difícil encontrarlos.

-Nee~ Miku owo estamos juntas, tu, Neru y yop- Dijo sonriendo Teto mientras caminaban las 3 hacia el salón.

-Si es cierto ^^

-Ojala nos toquen profesores muy guapos -w-…

-ja ja

-Lo dudo. –Dijo secamente Neru tipeando su celular.

-Mooo~ eres muy negativa Neru Neru -.- -se quejo Teto Cruzada de brazos

Al momento de ingresar al salón, Miku que se adelantó un poco, de repente chocó con un joven rubio que corría hacia afuera. Ambos cayeron al piso.

-Ay ay ay ay … _ …FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!- Dijo el chico, desafiante con una mano en la cabeza.

-Gu .…lo lo lo siento!!! –Dijo Miku tímidamente, aun en el suelo.

-Miku estas bien!? –Pregunto la pelirosada mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse, luego miró al chico- Oye tu!! Discúlpate con ella!

-Oblígame anciana ¬¬

-Que dices???!!

-Len!!! Estas bien??-Se escucho decir de una chica idéntica al jovencito , vestía un uniforme similar al de Miku solo que al parecer, por algunos detalles, de secundaria.-Te dije que no corrieras así…

-Si si Rin, no es mi culpa, ella se me cruzo ù.ú

-Quítate. –Dijo secamente Neru al mismo tiempo que entraba al salón, no podría decirse que con una mirada muy amigable- o te pisare la cara.

El joven intimidado por esa mirada asesina, no tubo mas remedio que levantarse y hacerse a un lado. Inteligentemente se dio cuenta que no es bueno meterse con ella.

Neru tranquilamente se acomodo en un asiento cerca de la ventana, y rebeldemente apoyo sus piernas sobre el banco, a la par que tipeaba su celular.

Silencio…

-Neru realmente da miedo cuando se enoja ._. –Le dijo Miku por lo bajo a Teto, ya parada.

-Jum -.- yo me voy…--Dijo Len, molesto, mientras caminando salía del salón con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Espera hermano!!...u.u-suspira resignada-… Nee~ onee-chan lamento mucho lo de recién…Mi hermano es un tonto a veces pero es buen chico… - le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa- Nos equivocamos de salón y el bobo salió corriendo ¬¬.

-No pasa nada, fue culpa de los dos ^_^, por cierto, soy Hatsune Miku de segundo de superior.

-Yo soy Kasane Teto, y la rubia agradable es Akita Neru owo –Dijo señalando a su amiga, Rin la mira extrañada.

-ah o_o… mucho gusto n_n, yo soy Kagamine Rin de tercero de secundaria. Bien, nos vemos, ya empezaran las clases. –Se despidió y se retiró caminando hacia la misma dirección a donde fue su hermano.

Miku y Teto, entonces se sentaron cerca de Neru, mientras mas alumnos iban ingresando al salón, y detrás, el respectivo profesor de la materia del día.

Lo siguiente paso con normalidad; profesores que daban discursos toda la hora sobre como transcurriría el año escolar, presentación de los alumnos, etc..Por suerte para Miku, nada de otro mundo.

Ya había pasado suficiente para un día.

O no?

Miku intentaba prestar atención, pero de tanto en tanto giraba su cabeza hacia la ventana y su mirada se perdía en los hermosos jardines de su colegio. Estaba pensando en su príncipe.

Recordó su voz, su mirada dulce, su amabilidad…pero también su gran perfección que causaba que fuera un chico muy popular entre las chicas del colegio. Ante este ultimo pensamiento, no pudo evitar suspirar.

Entonces fue cuando recordó que Kaito la acompañaría a conocer el colegio en el recreo.

Y su corazón se aceleró, sus mejillas tomaron un dulce color rosado.

Otra ves a solas con su príncipe!! Estaba feliz pero a la ves muy nerviosa…

Din…don…

La campana del recreo la libera de sus pensamientos violentamente, asustándola.

El profesor, termino de despedirse y se retiró del salón antes que sus alumnos. Algunos jóvenes charlaban, otros se dirigieron hacia los jardines, otros simplemente acomodaron sus útiles.

Por unos minutos Miku se quedo sentada con las manos sobre su pupitre, sin saber realmente que hacer.

Estaba empezando a sentirse mal.

-Miku Miku! Vamos a buscar algo para almorzar, que dices?^^- Le dijo Teto acercándose a su asiento.

-Am…pues…Teto, veras, yo…

-Que o,o?

-Tengo algo que hacer… lo siento u.u

-Ahh!! Esta bien no te preocupes n.n estaré en la cafetería con Neru, cualquier cosa buscan….

De repente todos miraron hacia la puerta…

-Miku-chan, estas aquí?-la llamo una voz masculina

-Ah, si o.o- Respondió ella levantándose de su asiento.

Todos los presentes en el salón, mas que nada las chicas, vieron con admiración como el maravilloso y popular Kaito de tercero entraba al aula y se dirigía hacia Miku.

Un joven atractivo, alto, atlético, su cabello azul brilloso, mirada dulce pero penetrante, una sonrisa a la cual ninguna chica podría resistírsele… En resumen el sex simbol del instituto por el cual todas babeaban.

Estaba llamando a…..

Miku

Inmediatamente un bullicio reino en el salón, por un lado los comentarios de las fangirls de Kaito que se morían ante la presencia de el, y por el otro, comentarios incrédulos de los y las que no entendían porque Kaito Shion fue a ese salón solamente a buscar a Miku Hatsune, quien encima de ser nueva, no era mas ni menos que nadie.

-Perdóname por tardar, vamos?-Le dijo finalmente mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo amablemente.

-Ah…Si o////o….

No dijeron nada mas, ambos se retiraron, Kaito tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos y Miku mirando el suelo roja de vergüenza.

Eso fue mas vergonzoso que lo de la ceremonia de inicio escolar.

Que había sucedido? Lo que antes era bullicio en el salón se convirtió en griteríos de las fanáticas que podían creer lo que habían visto.

Quien se creía esa chica para meterse con SU Kaito.

-Ohhh…valla valla valla, Miku picarona con que eso se traía entre manos ¬w¬…Vamos a espiar Neru!!.- Dijo efusivamente Teto.

-No, déjalos tranquilos

-Moo~ quiero ver!! T.T…Se ve tan romántico! *w*…

-No exageres u.ú…- Le dijo cerrando la tapa de su celular.

-No envías mas mensajes o.o?

-Tengo hambre ¬¬ –Dijo señalando su estomago.

-Ya veo n_n, a la cafetería!! WIIIIII!!!

-¬¬U…

Mientras tanto, Miku y Kaito recorrían los pasillos del instituto. El peliazul le hablaba explicándole de que constaba el colegio.

Miku lo escuchaba, si, pero lo que mas hacia era observarlo.

Lo tenía a su lado, tan cerca y otra ves no podía decir nada....

Su mirada se fue apagando..Los pasillos parecían eternos, la verdad es que caminar le estaba costando cada ves mas y tenia mucho sueño.

Llegaron a la terraza del colegio. Desde allí se podía ver todo el instituto: Las canchas de deportes, la piscina, los jardines…

Miku creía que todo era muy hermoso pero se sentía muy cansada…

Fueron los nervios, los sucesos de hoy o el hecho de que Kaito estaba a su lado?

La peliverde entonces sintió que su respiración se tornaba mas dificultosa y empieza a sentirse mareada.

Kaito quien nota esto, le pregunta si esta bien. Ella no responde, solamente se desvanece.

Por suerte él la atrapó justo a tiempo, antes de que cayera al suelo.

Miku? Que te sucede?! –Pregunto preocupado

Al tocar su frente, se dio cuenta que tenia mucha fiebre. Se había desmayado.

Sin vacilar la levantó con sus brazos y la llevó rápidamente a la enfermería.

_Continuara._

**Oh pobrecita Miku u_u tantas cosas le vienen a pasar el primer día de cole, soy muy mala xDD!!.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Ukyo-San: Gracias por tu rev! Tratare de actualizar pronto!! No me mates xD. La clasificación es Romance en si porque de eso habrá y entre muchos personajes pero también amistad porque es como lo mas segundo que va a haber lalala~ owo.**

**Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy: Gracias por comentar!! Me hace muy feliz que les este gustando.**

**Sin mas queridos amigos… **

**Matta-ne (°v°)!**


	4. Final del día,¿comienzo de algo?

**Un nuevo comienzo, junto a ti.**

**Capitulo 4: Final del día, ¿comienzo de algo?**

-Miku….Miku!! Me escuchas?....

-Que tiene enfermera?

-Parece que pesco un resfriado. No se preocupen, solamente esta dormida.

-Que alivio… Que tonta, empaparse antes de llegar al colegio, se enfermo por eso.

-….

Las voces se escuchaban desde fuera de la habitación.

Miku abre los ojos y se encuentra acostada en la enfermería. ¿Qué había ocurrido?, no lo sabia.

Se sentía muy mal, no podía siquiera sentarse en la camilla. Estaba confundida, no entendía bien que había sucedido. Giro su cabeza y su vista se perdió en la ventana q daba a un jardín repleto de flores. Ya no llovía, el sol intentaba colarse entre los huecos de las nubes para que, con su luz, pudiera secar toda evidencia de la lluvia de esa mañana.

Entonces lo recordó.

Kaito!- Grito ella en su mente abriendo los ojos violentamente y sentándose.

El peliazul estaba con ella hace un rato. Ella se desmayo…y no pudo recordar mas nada.

Se sentía mal…el tan amable se ofreció a enseñarle el colegio, y ella solo le ocasiono problemas.

Se estaba volviendo experta en eso.

De repente la puerta abrió, Miku asustada se acuesto rápidamente en la camilla.

-Miku..Estas despierta?- Le dijo preocupada una voz femenina

-Teto? –Respondió ella volteándose y mirándola

-Mikuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! T___T me asustaste baka baka baka T.T –Dijo efusivamente mientras la abrazaba

-Teto que ocurrió? – Alcanzo a decir ella tratando de que su amiga no la asfixie

-Bueno veras…Encontré a Kaito en el pasillo de la enfermería y vi que te traía en sus brazos, parece que te desmayaste de repente.

-Me traía…en sus brazos? –Repitió sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado, mescla de vergüenza y alegría.

-Um….siii…en sus brazos, se veían tan dulces y acarameladdooosss ¬w¬

-Que que que dices!! Por favor continua –Dijo Miku cubriéndose la cara con la sabana de la camilla, intentando ocultar su rostro.

-Bueno, entonces ambos te trajimos aquí y la enfermera te atendió. Nos dijo que tenías fiebre y que pescaste un resfriado. Miku tonta, eso te pasa por dejarte mojar por la lluvia…

-Lluvia…-Miku recuerda entonces el incidente de esa mañana. Cuando cayó al suelo, la lluvia la empapo completamente. También, durante el día empezó a sentirse cada vez peor, pero no le dio mucha importancia..-Nee..Teto, y Kaito…que ocurrió con el?

-Bueno, lo llamaron y se fue a hablar con unos directivos. Se lo veía preocupado.

-Si..Es una persona muy amable-Le contesto Miku con un semblante triste

Tal ves ya le ocasioné demasiados problemas…

-Nee~ Miku, llamarás a tus padres?

-Um..no, no estaría bien, el primer día no me gustaría que les causara problemas

-Pero…

-Daijobu Teto ^^ estoy bien, además el primer día de clases es mas corto, verdad? Solo queda una hora y voy a mi casa a descansar.

-Bueno, pero no te sobreesfuerzes, si te sientes muy mal me avisas -.-

-Si, gracias jiji-Dijo finalmente Miku, con una sonrisa forzada.

Para su suerte, el día terminó sin más sobresaltos.

Aunque para ella fue casi una tortura…

No volvió a ver a Kaito después de que se desmayo, y sentía la enorme necesidad de disculparse con el.

-Ojala…no este molesto…-dijo para si misma, con el semblante triste, al mismo tiempo que salía del colegio.

Dicen que las primeras impresiones son las más importantes, su primer impresión sobre Kaito fue de un chico lindo y amable. Un verdadero príncipe.

Pero inevitablemente no dejaba de pensar que una y otra vez hizo el ridículo frente a el.

Ante este pensamiento, bajo su mirada triste y su rostro se ruborizo.

-Gomenasai…Kaito-kun- Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-Perdón? por que cosa, Miku-chan?

-Que? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que subía la mirada rápidamente.

Estaba allí, esperándola fuera del colegio.

Su príncipe estaba allí? La esperaba? Puede ser… Encima la escucho diciendo eso.

-Kaito-kun? – Dijo atónita ella bajando la mirada tímidamente.

Le costaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-…Estas bien?

-Ah!! si..!!!, gracias…

-Gracias porque? –Le dijo al mismo tiempo que le sonreía dulcemente, inevitablemente ella le parecía muy adorable.

-Por llevarme hoy a la enfermería…y perdón, también…por ocasionarte problemas…

-Problemas? –Repitió él, acercándose a ella, colocando dulcemente una mano sobre su cabeza-Perdóname tú a mí…

-Que?..- Preguntó la peliazul levantando rápidamente la mirada, fusionando su mirada con la de él.

-No estarías resfriada si no fuera por lo que ocurrió hoy… lo siento mucho. –Se disculpo mirándola entre serio y triste, pero siempre a sus ojos.

-No no no!!! Y..yo yo lo siento!! Fue mi culpa enserio!! –Intento explicar ella, avergonzada y confundida.

-Te acompañare a tu casa, así me asegurare que no te pase nada mas.-Le dijo sonriendo, alejándose de ella y empezando a caminar -Tu casa queda por allí, no es cierto?.

-Enserio? –Dijo recobrando la sonrisa-Muchas gracias!!!

El se disculpó con ella…y encima la acompaña a su casa…

Podría pedir más?

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron charlando alegremente mientras el sol de la tarde les ofrecía un ambiente aun más cálido.

Sin embargo alguien desde lo lejos no pensaba que fuera una situación muy alegre.

Con una mirada de cierta seriedad.

Algo de enojo.

Los observaba.

Claramente no le gustaba lo que veía.

Charlaba desde su móvil , sin despegar sus ojos color verde de la dulce pareja.

-Si, tranquila. Solo se disculpo con ella de pura lastima. Aunque tendremos que enseñarle modales a esa niñata, solo por precaución –Dijo finalmente a la par que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

_Continuara._

**Bien! alfín capitulo 4, lamento muchísimo no actualizar tan rápidamente, aquí en mi país se acaba el año escolar y la verdad que estoy prueba tras prueba…y para colmo tengo que realizar una monografía!!! TwT….**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, me hacen realmente feliz!.**

**Matta-ne (°v°)!**


	5. Dos doncellas de ojos llamativos

**Un nuevo comienzo, junto a ti.**

**Capitulo 5: Dos doncellas de ojos llamativos.**

Un nuevo día escolar. Ya paso una semana desde el inicio de clases.

Desde que su nueva vida de instituto dio inicio, Miku hizo dos buenas amigas: Neru y Teto.

Además conoció a su príncipe ideal.

Sin embargo con el paso de los días, empezó a sentirse cada ves mas lejos de el.

Kaito, quien era un año mayor que ella, era muy popular entre las chicas. No lo dudaba: Alto, atlético, buen mozo, amable y optimista. Realmente era el dueño de los suspiros de todas.

Pero el, además de eso, era un chico muy inteligente y solicitado. Presidente de distintas asociaciones estudiantiles y delegado del curso superior, pasaba poco tiempo libre, y esto hacia que ellos dos no pudieran hablar.

Después de todo solo había sido amable con ella…

Talves se confió pensando que realmente serian amigos.

Esta claro, siempre que quiere saludarlo, esta rodeado de chicas altas, esbeltas y muy lindas….

Pero lo que resulto mas raro es que el no pareciera querer iniciar ninguna relación con alguna de ellas...

O tal vez por el contrario que ellas se limiten a hablarle, mas que intentar convertirse, alguna, en su novia.

Esta idea paralizo a Miku…

El, ¿será que ya tiene novia?

No pudo evitar entristecerse.

El que estaba tan lejos de ella, ya le había robado el corazón.

Pero ahora lo sentía mas lejos que nunca.

El hermoso sueño que le hizo vivir días atrás, siendo tan dulce y amable con ella, la hizo sentir la chica más feliz del mundo. La hizo sentir tan querida…Pudo creer, aunque sea por un tiempo, que el sonreía solo para ella…

Pero es así, tristemente, solo fue un sueño.

Y es mejor despertar ahora antes que dormir tanto termine por alejarnos de la realidad.

Lo sabia ella, lo pensó mucho durante esos días que lo veía alejarse.

Pero le dolía.

Mucho.

Estos oscuros pensamientos la rodeaban, haciendo que sus hermosos ojos claros pierdan su característico brillo de alegría.

Avanzaba por los amplios pasillos del colegio mientras la luz de las ventanas la iluminaba haciéndola ver realmente muy linda. Los chicos que se encontraban cerca, inevitablemente volteaban a verla.

Igualmente ella no se daba cuenta, solamente pensaba en Kaito.

-Miku!! Buenos días!! –La saludo una voz femenina desde la puerta de su salón, despertándola de repente y regresándola a la realidad.

-Ah o.o…Rin-chan, buenos días ^^

-Que bueno encontrarte, como estas?

-Bien bien muchas gracias, como están tu y Len? Hace tiempo que no los veía

-Ah…Len…-Su mirada se entristeció por unos segundos-El esta muy bien, y yo, gracias ^^..

-Sokka o.o…-Agregó y vio a la joven rubia que sostenía libros y apuntes-Que haces en mi salón?

-Ah! sucede que ayer nos eligieron a Len y a mi para ser delegados de nuestro curso y debía buscar una lista con datos de los alumnos y profesores de tu división que necesitan en la dirección ^_^

-Ya veo ^^. Bueno tengo que entrar a clases, nos veremos después –Le dijo mientras entraba a su salón.

-Ah! espera, Miku…-Le dijo tímidamente, haciendo que la aludida se voltee a verla –Sería mucha molestia que quisieras acompañarme a la salida del colegio…

-Ah o.o? a donde?

-A comprar un regalo para mi madre…En unos días cumplirá años.

-Ya veo n.n, si me encantaría acompañarte a ti y a Len.

-Len..? No el no irá, no puede.-Le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa amable

-Ah entiendo o.o- Notó su cambio repentino de humor y decidió no preguntar mas- entonces nos veremos esta tarde, suerte!

La dulce rubia se alejo del salón tranquilamente y Miku se acomodo en su asiento.

Sus ojos se posaron en la ventana a su lado. Que daba directamente a un hermoso paisaje fruto del cuidado de un amplio y bello jardín, uno que ella siempre quiso visitar.

Pero que inevitablemente la hacia pensar.

Y pensar…

Las dudas sobre el la estaban matando.

-Miku! Buenos días!!-La saludo Teto, ya sentada al lado de Neru, quien tipeaba su celular efusivamente.

-Teto, Neru, buenos días ^^-Las saludo volviendo en si, forzando una sonrisa.

-Estas bien? Miku? o.o-Dijo la pelirosa mirándola con preocupación

-Bueno…Teto…en realidad…-Dijo sonrosándose, tratando de seleccionar las mejores palabras para hablar.-Quisiera saber mas sobre Kaito-kun…

-Ahhh!! Con que es eso n.n!!-Dijo recobrando su sonrisa y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, mirando a Miku- Déjanos a nosotras! Neru tiene muchos contactos-Al oír esto Neru subió la mirada, asintió, y volvió a tipear su celular.

-Ahh…ya veo o.o…muchas gracias chicas..

Terminaron de ingresar todos los alumnos, sin embargo Miku pudo notar que el profesor tardaba en ingresar al salón, parecía conversar con alguien.

Unos minutos después, este entra, la clase lo saluda respectivamente de pie y todos toman asiento.

-Bien alumnos, antes de iniciar la clase me complace presentarles a una nueva compañera, todos salúdenla y sean amables con ella. Empezara a cursar en este instituto a partir de ahora.-Dijo con voz seria y firme el profesor de esa hora.

Entonces al salón ingreso una bella jovencita: Cabello cortó color verde claro con dos mechas largas sobre sus hombros, esbelta figura, un aura de amabilidad y tranquilidad que emanaba, llamando la atención. Y unos destellantes y hermosos, ojos color verde manzana.

Permaneció parada unos segundos frente al pizarrón mirando con timidez la clase.

Las miradas estaban sobre ella.

Hasta que por fin hablo.

-Soy Nakajima Megumi, ojala nos llevemos bien. – Dijo finalmente, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa, que hizo babear a todos los varones del salón (incluyendo al profesor).

Todos en el salón estaban boquiabiertos.

Era como si ella tuviera algo especial.

Miku inmediatamente pensó q era muy linda, a simple vista parecía ser perfecta en todo y una persona muy simpática.

Sin embargo algo en ella llamaba su atención.

-Bien, siéntate en aquel asiento vacio, delante de Hatsune. –Dijo el profesor a la nueva compañera.

-Si, gracias profesor. –Entonces se dirigió en silencio, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia allí, a la par que todos se volteaban a verla.

Entonces ella se sentó y comenzó a acomodar sus útiles escolares en su pupitre.

El día siguió su curso. Llegada la hora del almuerzo, Miku, Teto y Neru planeaban almorzar en el jardín principal del colegio, sin embargo, Megumi se dirigió a ellas lentamente.

-Etto…disculpen… -Les dijo llamándolas

Las 3 voltearon.

-Hola!! Eres las nueva no es cierto?, soy Kasane Teto, un gusto Gumi gumi n_n. Ella es Hatsune Miku y allí la loquita del móvil es Akita Neru n_n. –Ante este ultimo comentario todas (menos Neru quien ignoraba la escena) rieron.

-Un gusto, Nakajima-san- Contesto por su parte Miku

Megumi se volteo a ella, y la miró directo a los ojos, por unos segundos en seriedad absoluta.

Esto asusto un poco a Miku.

Pero inmediatamente, la nueva le sonrió amablemente.

-Un gusto chicas ^^…Me preguntaba si alguna podría hacerme un favor…

-Que necesitas? –Continuó ella aun algo sorprendida.

-Tengo que llevar unos papeles a la dirección y como soy nueva aquí…no conozco el instituto, ¿podrían acompañarme?-Dijo volviendo a mirar a Teto.

-Seguro!!! Vamos todas!!!- Grito eufóricamente Teto, mientras salían del salón.

Neru sin embargo fue la ultima en salir. Guardo su móvil y por unos instantes miro fijamente a Megumi, seria.

Algo en ella no le caía bien.

Finalmente ella también salió del salón.

En el camino hacia la dirección, mientras caminaban por los amplios y elegantes pasillos del instituto, Teto y Megumi charlaban mientras Miku las observaba y Neru caminaba mirando hacia las ventanas.

De tanto en tanto Megumi desviaba su mirada hacia Miku, y la veía de reojo, como examinándola.

Miku, notó esto, y se sintió intimidada.

Neru noto esto. Y rápidamente sacó su móvil y empezó a tipear, pero a momentos se detenía a escuchar lo que charlaban las otras dos tan alegremente.

De tanto en tanto se reían, jugaban, eran casi amigas, y Megumi ya había entrado en confianza plena.

Casi al final del pasillo, se encontraron con unas amplias escaleras que debían subir. Megumi, tomó del brazo a Neru y a Teto y junto a esta ultima avanzaron eufóricamente por los últimos metros pasillos acelerando el paso, y subiendo las escaleras.

Miku entanto no pudo alcanzarlas y quedo unos pocos metros atrás. Subió lentamente.

A unos 2 escalones de llegar, escucho un grito.

-!!!! AYUDENMEE PORFAVORRR!!!!!

Miku se asusto ante ese grito y las 3 chicas que iban adelante se voltearon rápidamente. Observaron a una joven de cabellos largos color verde oscuro recogidos en una coleta alta, que corría desesperadamente fuera de un salón.

La chica, que no veía a donde iba, de repente choca con Miku, haciendo que esta pierda el equilibrio en las escaleras y caiga.

Lo último que Miku pudo ver antes de caer, fueron los llamativos ojos color verde de la joven…

_Continuara._

**Capitulo 5! Aparecen dos nuevos personajes ^^. Gracias a todos los que leen!!!! Me hacen muy feliz!!.**

**(PD. Perdón por tardar xD, pero estoy a full con el cole!!)**

**Matta-ne (°v°)!**


End file.
